


Teen Wolf: Insatiable

by Sees_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Mentions of Nogitsune, More Bro than romance, Sciles, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Angst, Scott McCall Whump, Scott McCall gives him one, Scott and Stiles acting like brothers, Season 3 Episode 11, Stiles Stilinski Angst, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski Whump, Teen Wolf S.3.E.11, Worried Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sees_writes/pseuds/Sees_writes
Summary: How I think the living room scene in Season 3 episode 23 should have gone. The dang phone doesn't disrupt them here(This is not a romantic Sciles piece it is just them acting like the brothers and best friends that they are!)
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Teen Wolf: Insatiable

Stiles flew awake. He immediately jumped to his feet. I didn’t know where he was or how he’d got there. As soon as he was upright his legs gave out and he crashed to his knees.

“Hey-!” Some ran up to him and grabbed his arms.

He in turn clamped his hands onto the arms holding him up. Stiles looked up and relaxed when he realized that it was Scott. 

“You ok?” Scott asked, his voice full of concern.  
“What happened? How long was I out.”  
“Just a few hours.” Scott ducked his head, trying to get a good look at his best friend. “You should sit down.”  
“Where’s my dad?” Stiles ignored Scott’s request.  
“He’s looking for Meridith. I promised I wouldn’t let you out of my sight.”

Stiles nodded. 

“What about the others.”  
“They are all looking for Lydia.”  
“It just feels… like we are waiting for a ransom call.”  
“We’ll find her.” Scott assured his friend.

Stiles dropped his head and nodded before turning around and grabbing his jacket. He quickly put it on as Scott watched in slight confusion. It wasn’t cold at all in his house. He’d glimpsed the thermostat when he’d rushed over to Stiles and it had only been 87. Of course it didn’t really affect him. Ever since he had been bitten, his body temp had risen and he didn’t usually get cold. That had driven his mom insane because he would turn the thermostat way down so he could sleep without overheating.

“You ok?” He asked his friend in bewilderment.  
“Yeah. I just can’t seem to get warm.” Stiles said as he rubbed his hands together.  
“Maybe you should sit down.” Scott reached out and touched Stiles’ hand.

It was an involuntary reaction. His body had immediately picked up on the pain seeping out of Stiles and he jerked his hand back. He looked up in concern at Stiles.

“You’re in pain!”  
“Yeah.” Stiles murmured  
“Where does it hurt?” Scott asked.  
“Kinda everywhere. It’s just this dull ache all over.”

Scott reached out to take his hand again and relieve his friend of the pain. Stiles pulled his hand away and finally sat back down on the couch, breathing into his hands in an attempt to warm them up.

Scott noted that the whole time that they had been talking, Stiles had been shivering.

“Tell me the truth.” Scott slowly lowered himself onto his knees in front of Stiles. “How bad does it really hurt?”

Stiles let out a shaky breath before meeting the Alpha’s gaze. Scott didn’t need to hear it, the look Stiles gave him was enough to get a feel for it. 

Scott slowly lifts himself up onto the couch next to Stiles.

Stiles was chewing on his finger and staring at the wall, Scott could practically see the wheels churning in his head as he tried to figure out where the fox would take Lydia.

Scott slowly reached his arm around Stiles’ shoulders. The human was still shivering consistently.

If Stiles wouldn’t let him take his pain, then he could at least warm him up. When his arm was securely wrapped around Stiles’ shoulder, he slowly scooted closer. Stiles let out a sigh as the werewolf shifted him nearer.

He would admit, having a heating pack of a best friend was nice. He usually would wriggle out of his friends' hugs because the werewolf was always warm and it could be a little uncomfortable. But now he was just so damn cold that he instead moved closer. Scott wrapped his other arm around his friend and pulled him into a full sitting hug. He cursed the nogitsune for the millionth time in a short week. He didn’t know how things would work out after this was over. He just hoped that Stiles would let him be there for him. 

Stiles wriggled himself closer to Scott’s chest and Scott readjusted so they sat more comfortably and tightened his strong grip around him.

Someone might have thought that it was weird for them to be seated like this, but this kind of comfortability only came from long time friendships. He let out a long breath from his nose and rested his chin on top of Stiles’ head. Scott swore right then and there, with his best friend huddled against his chest, that he would do everything in his power to bring the dark fox down.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, the whole scene was so heartbreaking for me! Stiles wouldn't let Scott help him with his pain, and they were about to actually talk and have a moment BUT THE WRITERS DIDN'T LET IT HAPPEN AND THE PHONE RANG AND IT WAS SWEPT UNDER THE RUG! So I wrote what I think should have and could have happened. (Not to mention I am a sucker for Sciles and werewolf cuddles/hugs) This is kinda funny because I am writing another pic about Evil Scott McCall and Void Stiles.. Thanks for reading!


End file.
